Insane Love
by Infinite Snow
Summary: One month later: Maka is having nightmares of being dragged into insanity by Asura after he is dead. She is still wary of men, and remembers her mother from time to time. Death the Kid is having a party to celebrate the death of Asura and his father hopes for him to choose among the crowd of humans, witches and monsters, a bride. [KiMa, KidxMaka] Side SoulxLiz , PattyxMale!Chrona


_Asura held his hand towards Maka._

_Behind his scarves, Asura snickered and said, "My dear, you see that pool?"_

_Maka's eyes widened. The black puddle turned into a pool. Which had devoured her knees._

_It was inching up, and up and up until Maka's head finally submerged into the madness._

"_Asura…stop…"_

"_Sweet, insane dreams, dear Maka…" a throaty laugh came, and Maka, started to grin like a maniac in the pool of black blood._

"_It feels…soooooo good…"_

_And blackness washed over._

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

[A month after the defeat of Kishin]

The soul was encased in the box. Asura's maddened soul, bright red with three eyes. It was locked in a box, and Lord Death and his son watched with upmost dubiousness. The time came where Kid had to pick a person he wanted to be with forever.

"You do know that whoever consumes this soul becomes immortal, right Kid?" Shinigami-sama looked at his son with unknown certainty.

"Yes, because nii-san's soul was a shinigami soul," Kid said in disgust.

"Let me ask you one thing," Shinigami-sama rubbed his chin, "Do you love any one?"

"I don't know," Kid shook his head.

"Liz or Patty?" Shinigami-sama suggested.

"I only respect them as my weapons. Liz likes Soul, and Patty likes Crona," Kid crossed his arms across his chest.

"Tsubaki?" Shinigami-sama knew Kid would detest marrying a witch.

"She is Black*Star's girlfriend," Kid almost puked.

"Maka?" Shinigami-sama tried again.

Kid froze, and his heart beat loudly to the point that his father could pick it up. Shinigami-sama smiled. Kid had a thing for Maka, but always kept it in. Kid liked Maka ever since he fought Soul and Black*Star on the first day of his school. But he never told anyone even though Liz and Patty knew.

"You love her, don't you?" Shinigami-smiled.

"B-But she's…!" Kid started, not wanting to push his father.

"No, Kid, that isn't the most important thing. The important thing is, do you love her? Is she very important to you?" Shinigami-sama prodded his son.

Kid nodded, and gulped.

"Then claim her before someone else does," Shinigami-sama passed the box to his son.

Kid smiled a little bit and Shinigami-sama clapped his son on the back, saying, "Well get home and make sure you rehearse your speech for tomorrow. Do know, Maka gets to say a word or two because she defeated him."

Kid blushed at the fact that he gets to see Maka yet another time, and nodded, before summoning Beelzebub and riding home.

oOo

[Next Night]

"No," Maka said, once Liz and Patty started to show her 'Kid worthy' dresses.

"Aw, c'mon! It is perfectly symmetrical! Kid might like it…" Liz teased as Soul watched in pity as his poor meister suffer having to wear a real ball gown. The purple ruffled dress she wore to the founding anniversary of DWMA was not that formal.

Maka blushed furiously, and Patty laughed hard, "Maka-chan likes it! Maka-chan likes it! It is the one, onee-chan!"

Liz grinned deviously and even her own boyfriend, Soul, couldn't stop her.

"All right. The white one it is," Liz smirked as she and Patty grabbed Maka and yanked her to her own room, where they would get her ready for the party. There was no way they would let Maka go to the party in something too casual. She needs to know how to be a little bit formal.

Maka sweat dropped when Liz started to bring out the nail polishes and make up kits out. She never was the one to care about wearing too much make up because she always wanted to be like her mother. Nowhere in her agenda was it stated that she had to be very pretty. She would've guessed that it mattered to Liz if she said she doesn't care about beauty.

Liz held up a lipstick.

"Now stay still…" Liz grinned and flicked her finger. Before Maka knew it, Patty pinned down her skinny arms and legs down to the chair.

"Oh death," Maka murmured.

oOo

Death the Kid was waiting at the entrance of the ballroom of DWMA with his weapons in identical black dresses. Apparently Liz and Patty were deviously snickering as the guests were coming in, and knew that something was up. Kid's brow twitched when the two wouldn't pipe down.

"What is so funny? They are just regular guests," Kid impatiently faced them at the same time, welcomed the guests in.

"Nothing…" Liz smirked and Patty giggled silently.

Kid didn't know what was going on when he heard the motorcycle skid to a stop in the parking lot and heard a little tidbit of complaining and snide remarks coming from a certain weapon and meister pair. Kid wanted to know ahead of time that it was, because the voice of the girl sounded so much like Maka, but Liz and Patty held him back. When he glared at them, they just smiled and said, "Now, now, now, don't want to ruin the surprise, do you?"

Kid sighed impatiently and tapped his foot when the girl that made his heart beat fast, came in.

She looked stunning. Her long, cream colored ball gown, trailed a little down past her knees, and had hunter green leaves and vines decorate her off shoulder dress and single sleeve. She had white flats on and minimal make up. Her hair was brought back in identical Dutch braids, and when they met the back of her neck hair line, were tied off and the rest of her flowing ash blonde hair hanging in identical ponytails.

"A work of art, ne?" Liz smirked to herself.

Kid internally blushed when he saw Maka smile at him and said, "Hey Kid! Sorry, Soul was annoying me on our way here! He even made a rough landing."

"Ugh, girls whine too much," Soul rolled his eyes.

Maka socked him in the shoulder and said, "Oh yeah? Wait til you get married to Liz. She more of a lady than I am and you need to suck it up and treat her nicely! You do one sloppy landing when you two are married _someday, _I will give you one hundred Maka Chops."

Liz, from behind Kid, blushed furiously and he knew that she gets uncomfortable when Maka goes on and on about how much of an 'old married couple' they are.

Kid fidgeted with his hands because he knew that the box was in a classroom which he had the key to at the moment. He just needed an opportunity to get Maka there.

"Oh! Liz~!" Maka tackles Liz in what seemed, 'symmetrical' in Kid's view.

"Now go dance with the twit," Maka groaned to see Soul comment how 'un cool' it is to have to wear his tie properly.

Liz blushed and looked at Kid to see if he will have an OCD breakdown about her going and making him greet the guests asymmetrically. But to her surprise, he nodded, and smiled, gently pushing Liz in the direction of her boyfriend and said, "Don't come back until you have a good time, Liz."

Liz smiled and took Soul's out-stretched hand, and went to the dance floor.

Suddenly, Crona comes in with Ragnarok out of his back rambling on and on about food. Patty pointed him out and Crona gave Patty a nervous smile. Patty ran over to Crona and pulled him to a dance, without Kid's consent but nevertheless, he smiled.

"You seem so out of character," a voice came from behind him.

He turned around to see Maka smiling softly.

"Well I want the best for my weapons," Kid turned around, blushing a light tint on his cheeks and it intensified when Maka chuckled softly.

"So selfless. Sometimes Soul chides me about it being something too annoying, like I have to be a bit selfish myself," Maka laughed, and Kid's hear sped up at how symmetrical Maka always seemed to be all the time.

"You know, although he is asymmetrical, he has got a point there," Kid said, and Maka stopped laughing, and she raised an eyebrow, not comprehending his words.

"You are too selfless. It doesn't hurt to give into your desires once in a while. We are all like that," Kid continued once she didn't say anything.

Maka shrugged and said, "Yeah, well, it is just not who I am."

Kid smiled. This is something about her that made him fall in love with her. This is something that made her stand out, despite the fact that she was just a human.

Lord Death was making frantic gestures to Kid, and Kid cleared his throat and Maka glanced over to him. Kid chuckled and said, "I have to do the speech."

Maka gave a sad smile for some reason and said, "Of course."

Kid internally didn't know why Maka was sad, but then went ahead with his father's urgent request for him to do the speech.

[Two Hours Later]

Maka left the party. There were obviously too many girls just wrapped up in having Kid as their 'future husband' just because they weren't humans.

"It's all useless," Maka sadly muttered underneath her breath as she left the hall where Kid was being mobbed of witches who were downright serious of making him propose to them or else they would do it the other way, which to Kid, felt kind of revolting.

"Maka!" he called, but the female technician was gone.

oOo

Maka went along the hall, sometimes getting traumatized by three leaved branches on a tree, their oval shapes so close together reminding her of Asura's eyes.

"So scary…" Maka mumbled as she caught her panicked breath.

Maka trudged deeper and deeper. She said her speech. She gave credits to everyone who fought with her, saying that this wasn't her own accomplishment: that her fellow friends deserved praise as they had nerves and the same courage to face Asura as much as she did, and their courage lent to her helped her deal with the finishing blow.

Now, it is all fancy music, food, drinks and laughter as happy couples dance.

But Maka has no one to dance with now. She was hoping to ask Kid to dance with her when all of those seducers clogged up his attention.

Maka sadly rubbed her shoulders because she suddenly felt insecure in her white gown. It felt too formal for her to wear, it felt out of character, and she didn't know how Kid liked it if it had only one sleeve, which meant it was asymmetrical.

"Maka?"

Maka whirled around at the mention of her name, to see the young reaper looking at her with a set of worried golden eyes.

"Yes?" Maka politely smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Kid worriedly put his white blazer around Maka's shoulders and said, "You're shivering, Maka."

"Doesn't matter," Maka smiled so that Kid would just drop it, but to her dismay, he didn't.

"What do you mean you do not matter?" Kid felt kind of angry to see Maka so withdrawn.

"Everyone has some company, so I don't want to disturb it. It was so…perfect," Maka faintly smiled at seeing that there was not one girl on the sidelines, except the witches clogging up Kid.

"Can I show you something?" Kid gingerly asked, taking Maka's hands in his, for symmetry purposes.

Maka smiled and nodded.

Kid tugged her towards the classroom and closed the door behind them. When Maka saw the box, she paled immediately.

"No…"

"What?"

"I had nightmares of the event that happened a month ago. Every time I see three ovals in a specific order, I think about his three eyes and how I killed him. It is like he is singing me to insanity each night and I do not know how many times I woke up screaming from his little 'lullabies'," Maka sobbed, rubbing her shoulders out of insecurity.

Kid immediately pulled her in a hug and Maka sobbed into his shirt and he rubbed small circles into her back and whispering small assurances into her ear.

"Shh…shh…it's okay…he won't hurt you anymore…" Kid whispered into Maka's ear as she finished her crying.

Maka broke out of his arms and said, "How do you know that?"

"Because I said so," Kid looked at her, not letting her have a chance to back out. She captured his heart and this is the fatalities she gets for making a shinigami fall in love with her.

"Maka do you love me?"

The single question brought Maka back to her senses. She never thought about who she loved, but she pieced it in her head. She thought she loved Soul, but time stretched as far as it could be before the two found out that they are just brother and sister, nothing more and nothing less. They are a strong meister and weapon pair but they have nothing more than that.

But Kid…

She loved him ever since he read books along her, called a bookworm along with her, and didn't mind being titled a nerd as long as it was with her. He didn't tease her for being such a flat chest or having no major seductive curves like all the female witches had.

He did things along with her and spent time with her, when she felt she was lonely.

How could it be she hadn't realized earlier?

"Maka?" a gentle voice came and tow hands symmetrically cupped her face.

Maka didn't wait and jumped into his arms, crying her eyes out to her heart's content and secretly was happy that Liz didn't put too much make up on her face.

"Maka?"

"Kid, I loved you, I loved you all along. It just felt so new to me that I didn't realize it, because you are the first person not to call me weird for who I am, and I am so sorry for making you wait…" Maka sobbed.

Kid smiled and wrapped her tighter against him, savoring how delightfully she smelt of cinnamon and apples (Rucha (me): MY FAVE! XD)

"So will you do the honor of staying with me for eternity?" he whispered in Maka's ear.

Maka was at loss of words. She wanted to hear this for a long time, and she thought it would never come when her mother said, to never trust men.

"_Mama?"_

"_Sweetheart, mommy has got to go. But before she leaves, she has to tell you one thing."_

"_M-Mama?"_

"_Never trust men. They are all the same. They will fool you and use you and when you are of no use to them, they will just throw you to the side."_

"_**Never open your heart to men."**_

But she had said it for protective reasoning when she realized Spirit was no different. Kid smiled and handed her the box and said, "You know what happens when you consume a Shinigami soul, right?"

Maka knew. You become immortal, and absorb all the general qualities a shinigami has, which was why a lot of people wanted Kid's soul. He was valuable.

Maka nodded, but said, "Am I worth it?"

Kid nodded, not taking his eyes off of Maka and said, "I knew for a long time."

Maka reluctantly opened the box and saw the bright red kishin soul in there, with the madness and insanity lingering around it. The three eyes tattooed in there (Rucha: I do not know if that is the case but it makes sense in here) made the soul give off a creepy appearance.

Maka pinched the soul and, having more manners than Soul, delicately consumed it. She felt a little awkward when Asura's soul slid down (Rucha: LOL who wouldn't? But revenge is sweet when you swallow down their soul, eh?).

But she felt stronger, and more confident, and felt she had something to say back to her mother, all those years ago.

Kid took her hand in his, and slid one of his skull rings on her wedding ring finger and said, "Now, you are engaged to me. Do you regret it?"

Maka gently smiled and said, "If I did, then I would've run away long time ago."

Kid smiled and said, "Shall we tell them?"

_It wasn't Maka who was now drowning in Insanity, but Asura. He was returning, in his afterlife, the one place that would accept him back with open arms._

_The black blood covered his face so Maka couldn't see, but she knew._

_She knew that Asura's face donned a maddened look, a smile so eerie for any living creature._

_She saw his face before the black blood lake covered him forever from her sight._

The pair thread down the hall, back to the ballroom to where they would make it official. That they were destined to be together.

_**You were wrong, mother. Not all men are un-trustworthy.**_

oOo

-fin-


End file.
